


The Interesting Christmas Party

by sherlockwatson_johnholmes221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Dancing, Drinking Games, Drunk John, Drunk Lestrade, Drunk Sherlock, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Never Have I Ever, No Mary, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Sherlock in Lingerie, The Yard Christmas Party, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockwatson_johnholmes221b/pseuds/sherlockwatson_johnholmes221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John talks Sherlock into going to the yard's annual Christmas party. John and Sherlock agree to play "Never Have I Ever" and Sherlock finds out some of Johns secrets while revealing a few of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please review and comment!

“Why must we attend such tedious social gatherings John, I could be at home tending to my mold spores right now.”  
Sherlock had been pouting since John had informed him of their invite three days ago.

“It’s good for you to get out of the house! Beside, you agreed to come along!” He had, after some very insistent begging and bribing on John’s part. After all, Sherlock needed to get out and socialize more. What John didn’t tell him was how much it meant to him to spend Christmas Eve with the lanky detective.

Over the months John was aware of his growing fondness of his flat mate, but recently his “fondness” had morphed into consuming desire. Guiltily, John spent a great amount of time fantasizing about those soft curls and long, lithe legs. Often he would find himself staring at crime scenes and at home, unable to keep his eyes off of that round bum. He couldn’t get enough of Sherlock, missing him while he was at work and such. It was becoming quite distracting to be completely honest, and an inconvenience considering how obvious his flat mate made it that he was married to “his work”.

“How would this be beneficial to me in any way? Standing around watching ‘London’s finest’ get inebriated?” Sherlock glared out the window of the cab, clearly not done sulking.

“Sherlock, Greg invited us. You know after everything he’s been through with the divorce he could use some friends’ right about now.” John reasoned.

Sherlock sighed, “I told him she was still seeing her gym instructor, but he didn’t listen.”

“Yes, sometimes people ignore the facts even when they’re right in front of them.”

“How dull.”

John snorted at this. Typical Sherlock to find sentiment dull. 

“Anyways, no bother complaining now, we’re almost there. It’ll be over soon enough and we’ll be on our way home again.” Sherlock said nothing to this.

Upon arrival there were loud cheers of greetings by the yard. Greg found his way over to Sherlock and John, slapping them on the backs vigorously, smelling heavily of whiskey. 

“THERE YOU TWO ARE!!” Greg boomed, smiling ear to ear.

“EVERYONE, THE WORLDS ONLY CONSULTING DETECTIVE! AND JOHN!” Everyone clapped and cheered again except for Anderson and Donovan, who were otherwise preoccupied with snogging each other in the corner. Sherlock caught Johns eye after witnessing that and looked at him with such horror John started giggling and choked on the beer Greg had thrust at him.

“John, this is undeniably atrocious. When can we leave?”

“Sherlock we just got here! At least stay for a few drinks then we can leave, okay?” John gave his best impression of puppy dog eyes with a pout, and John could’ve sworn that Sherlock blinked a few times before he stumbled out his delayed answer.

“Uh-Yes. I’ll just be over here until you’re ready.” He gestured to the corner where another yarder was already passed out.

“Nuh uh- No you don’t!” John grabbed at the sleeve of Sherlock’s Belstaff, winding his way through the crowd with Sherlock in tow. 

“John! This. Really. Isn’t. Necessary.” Sherlock whined, willing himself to be released from John’s tight grip.

“Yes it is. Now, I’m going to get us both a drink, and you’re going to try to relax and enjoy the party.” John released him and disappeared father into the crowd. Sherlock let out an exasperated sigh, glancing around he found himself in the middle of a makeshift dance floor in the yard. Just then someone dimmed the lights and a portable strobe light that had been fixed to the ceiling came on along with the music. The hip-hop base was making him feel uncomfortable, looking around everyone was grinding along with a partner, and Sherlock was left standing awkwardly, unsure of what to do until John returned. Luckily, John appeared just then carrying two solo cups with amber liquid. Sherlock looked into the cup uncertainly, eyeing the liquid suspiciously. 

“Drink it! It’s actually not half bad.” John smiled encouragingly, and Sherlock took a sip. Sticky sweet liquid burned down his throat and into him stomach, making his fingers and toes tingle. 

“Yeah? Good?”

“It is... satisfactory.” John chuckled at this, and took a big drink of his own.

“Drink up, there’s plenty over there and I don’t think this lot needs anymore.” 

“John Watson, are you trying to get me drunk?” Sherlock noticed the slight blush John wore when he said this, but attributed it to most likely due to the alcohol he had just drank.

“I just want you to relax and have a good time for once.” 

“Fine, then show me a good time.” At this John inhaled some of his whiskey, causing him to choke slightly. An unmistakable fiery blush spread on his cheeks this time.

“Okay… Do you want to dance?”

Sherlock nervously eyed the fellow dancers around them at John’s suggestion.

“Lead the way?” 

John downed his drink and discarded it. Sherlock copied him, feeling the fire spread all over making his limps feel wobbly and slack.  
John took him in hand and led him into the thick of the crowd, and then turned to face him. A fast-paced electro song started and John started to sway to the beat, encouraging Sherlock to do the same. John was close, almost but not quite grinding on Sherlock. His dance moves were hypnotic, and soon Sherlock felt the familiar fussiness of alcohol cloud his mind, lowering his inhibitions. He turned around and backed up against John, dancing and swaying to the beat. Sherlock heard John’s breath hitch momentarily, and then confidently held onto Sherlock’s hips and grinded on him.  
John’s hips on Sherlock’s back was heaven. Sherlock’s mind was reeling, what did John mean by this? Although Sherlock couldn’t keep his mind off of John the past couple of months, he was sure that John didn’t feel the same way. He was constantly insisting that neither of them were in a relationship, and on many occasions spouted out the John Watson catchphrase “I’m not gay!”, but that didn’t stop Sherlock’s mind from wandering. Often he found himself distracted by the curve of Johns bum in his jeans, sometimes causing him to mess up one of his experiments. Only last week did John come into the kitchen wearing only his red boxer briefs, to grab his phone from the counter before he got in the shower. Sherlock had been so phased by Johns appearance that he forgot about his mold samples for 30 minutes, missing the critical recording times thus ruining his experiment.  
Sherlock felt so slim between Johns hands. How many times had John fantasized about touching his body? When Sherlock had turned around and backed his rear right into his crouch, John was sure he was going to die right then and there. How did this insufferable man expect him to keep composure when that tantalizing ass was so close to his (already) half hard cock? Unable to resist, John wrapped his hands around Sherlock’s hips and pressed him closer, relishing in his body heat.  
When the song was over it morphed into something slower. Feeling awkward, John released his grip and Sherlock turned around to meet his gaze. John felt the heat envelope his face and looked away, unaware Sherlock was effected just as much. 

“I think I need another drink. You want one?” John had to lean up to Sherlock’s ear for him to hear. He nodded yes and allowed John to tow him out of the swaying crowd toward the makeshift bar. After filling his and Sherlock’s cups, John was about to ask if Sherlock was having a good time yet when Greg and Molly came over. Greg, with an arm draped over a flustered Molly, started to excitedly demand their presence in the conference room.

“You lot MUST come!! Immediately!”

“What’s going on in there?” John questioned, unsure he wanted to know the answer.

“Just follow me! Come on now everyone!” Molly looked at John apologetically, then giggled at Greg and followed him back into the conference room. John quirked and eyebrow up at Sherlock, waiting for his consent. Apparently Sherlock was just as curious as John because he nodded and followed the path Molly and Greg had managed to make between the mingling bodies. John quickly trailed behind Sherlock, and thought drunkenly that he would absolutely follow this man anywhere.  
Once inside the conference room, John groaned when he saw what they were doing. Greg, Molly, Donovan, Dimmock, Anderson, and a few others were sat around a table with a bottle in the middle.

“Well, I’m out!” John laughed, turning towards the door when Molly spoke up,

“It’s not what you think, were not playing spin the bottle!” This made John pause, which encouraged Molly to elaborate. 

“Were playing ‘Never Have I Ever’!” John groaned again, heading towards the door but something caught his coat. Turning around, John finds that Sherlock has caught his sleeve and looked at him perplexed. 

“What, don’t tell me you want to stay to play?” John said exasperated.

“I don’t know what it is.”

“You’ve never played ‘Never Have I Ever’?” 

“Obviously not.”

“It’s really not worth our time, lets just go.” John had almost convinced Sherlock the leave when Greg pipped up from his seat.

“I think you’ll like it Sherlock! You get to learn things about people. C’mon guys! Just one round!” Greg grinned, wagging his eyebrows at John and Sherlock.

“You… learn things about people? What do you mean?”

“Well, whoever starts says a true statement about themselves starting with ‘Never have I ever…” and then everyone who has done it takes a drink. Then we spin the bottle to see  
who goes next.” Molly chimed in, obviously hopping John and Sherlock would stay and play.

“See? You don’t want to stay and play, we should get back to the party and say our goodbyes.” John tried to reason but he could already see Sherlock was set on staying.

“I think it sounds interesting John. I want to stay.” A group of cheers sounded from the table and John looked at them resentful.

“C’mon Joooohn, don’t be a party poooooper!” Greg sang.

“Okay fine, I’ll stay for one round. That’s it.” John and Sherlock sat beside each other as the new round began. Greg volunteered to start it off.

“Okay, never have I ever….. owned a cat!”

Everyone drank at that besides Sherlock and Donovan. Interesting, John had never mentioned owning a cat before. Sherlock glanced sideways at John, wondering about all the other information John had managed to keep hidden from Sherlock. Greg then spun the bottle and it landed on Dimmock. He was much more drunk than anyone at the table (including Greg) and giggled and hiccupped before answering.

“Never have I ever…. Shopped for women’s lingerie!” 

Everyone at the table drank. John looked at Sherlock with his jaw unhinged, ogling his flat mate. John’s mind whirled. Did Sherlock buy them for a woman? Himself? When Sherlock caught him staring he straightened up and blushed crimson, obviously either embarrassed for staring at Sherlock or being shocked.

“It was for a case.” Sherlock whispered, and John just grunted. What Sherlock didn’t know was that John was now having a very hard time not picturing the detective in knee high lacey stockings and a garter. 

Dimmock leaned forward to spin the bottle almost toppling out of his chair in the process. The bottle awkwardly spun until it slowed and landed on John. He thought for a moment before his cheeks turned bright red, and Sherlock cocked an eyebrow at him, wondering what he was about to say.

“Uh, okay. Well, never have I ever wore woman’s lingerie.” Sherlock’s jaw dropped and snapped back while John looked at him questioning. All of the woman plus Sherlock took a drink. Sherlock took a bigger than necessary gulp, trying to chase the embarrassment from his face and refusing to meet anyone’s gaze, especially Johns.  
John swallowed, trying to discreetly adjust his trousers while processing this new information. He then spun the bottle, which landed on Greg.

“Okay! Never have I ever blown up my own kitchen with an experiment!” Greg wagged his eyebrows at Sherlock, clearly trying to get him pissed. Only Sherlock drank, then Greg’s bottle landed on Donovan. 

“Well, never have I ever been to a strip club.” The guys around the table (besides Sherlock) eyed each other guiltily then drank, along with Molly. Greg looked at her wide-eyed.

“Molly!”

“It wasn’t for me! It was for my friend’s wedding, and it was her bridal shower!” Greg seemed to be appeased, so Molly spun the bottle and it landed on Anderson.

“Never have I ever tried to put poison in someone’s tea!” Anderson said, glaring angrily toward Sherlock.

“Honestly Anderson, that was years ago. Also, I technically didn’t ‘try’ to put poison in your tea since I succeeded.” Sherlock seemed thoroughly unimpressed and John stared at him shocked. 

“You poisoned him too?!” John demanded, obviously not pleased with the habit Sherlock had developed.

“I didn’t poison you John, I ‘tried’ to drug you. Poison is much different.”  
John huffed, and Anderson spun the bottle. Finally it landed on Sherlock. He thought for a moment. What was something he wanted to know about John that he probably woundn’t find out under other circumstances?

“Ah, Never have I ever had sex with a man.” John stared at Sherlock startled for a moment, then embarrassed and grudgingly took a drink along with the women at the table. Sherlock stared at John, unable to comprehend that “I’m not gay” John Watson just admitted to having sex with a man. John glanced at Sherlock sideways and huffed out a laugh and shrugged his shoulders, taking an even larger drink of his whiskey.

Soon after everyone needed refills so another bottle was procured and passed around.  
When he passed the bottle to Sherlock, John leaned in and whispered “This evening isn’t going exactly the way I expected it to.”

“Are you disapointed?” Sherlock glanced up, gauging John’s reaction. He looked at Sherlock shocked.

“Of course not, why would I be disappointed?” Sherlock looked away but John grabbed his chin and guided him back, facing him. John urgently whispered “I’m definitely not disappointed, but if you’re not having a good time we can leave. If you feel uncomfortable please tell me.”

No! Sherlock shook his head, he definitely didn’t want to leave yet. He had to make sure of John’s feelings. “No… I’m having a good time. Please don’t leave.” Sherlock did his best to accomplish his pouty face, looking up through his batted eyelashes to look at John. 

It was perfect. John’s eye dilated and his breathing quickened, glancing away from eye contact.

“O-Okay. Good. I believe you spin now.”

Sherlock spun, and it landed right on Molly again so she went with the next obvious answer.

“Okay, well never have I ever had sex with a woman.”

Sherlock blushed at this, knowing John would be paying attention and awaiting his answer. This would give him away as a virgin. Everyone at the table drank except for Molly and Sherlock. Anderson stared at Donovan when she took a sip at which she told him to shut up and close his mouth, which he immediately did. John’s knees drew apart and his left leg settled on Sherlock’s thigh, causing Sherlock’s blush to escalate an alarming shade of red. Molly spun the bottle and then it was Greg’s turn.

“Never have I ever given a blowjob!” He grinned wolfishly, eyeing everyone around the table. With his eye focused down on the table, Sherlock tentatively took a drink, hoping John wouldn’t notice. The sharp intake of breath told him the John had in fact noticed. From the corner of his eye he saw John shift in his seat and rest him hand on Sherlock’s knee. When Greg spun, it landed on John.

“Never have I ever been in love.”

His and Sherlock’s eyes met and both took a hesitant sip.

“That’s not how you play John.”

“I don’t give a damn about the rules.”

“Then you can’t play the game.”

“I guess we’ll just have to go home then.” Something dark in John’s eye told Sherlock that was exactly where he wanted to be. Sherlock swallowed what was left in his cup and stood up, swaying slightly. John caught him by the elbow and tugged him down to whisper in his ear.

“Whoa, easy there…. Love.” John observed a pleasant blush creep over Sherlock, but from Sherlock’s point of view he felt on fire. John led them out into the chilly December air and let go of Sherlock’s elbow to tug his coat on. Then the two of them made their way, arm in arm, towards Baker Street. 

To be continued…


	2. Taking the Party Back to 221B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock make it home after the Christmas party at the Yard.

Chapter 2

Stumbling up to 221B, John let out a nervous giggle while trying to drunkenly navigate the lock and key. Opening the door to the flat, his hand found the small of Sherlock’s back and led him through the doorway. Once successfully locking the door again, John felt himself being spun around and pushed up against the door with a certain consulting detective’s lips crushing his own.

John nervously kissed back, unsure of how far Sherlock wanted to go. Foggily John thought they should talk about this first before they continued, but right now Sherlock was doing ungodly things with his mouth that was making it quite hard to concentrate, let alone form a sentence. John bit down lightly on Sherlock’s lip and he moaned. John quickly decided that was his favorite sound and vowed to make it happen as often as possible. John entered Sherlock’s mouth and began to suck and massage his tongue. Sherlock’s hips stuttered and John felt his growing erection against his thigh.

“Mmmhhh, oh Sherlock. We should- talk…”

“No…. Boring – Johnnn…” Sherlock usually would’ve been embarrassed at his high pitched moan as John had begun sucking below his ear, but he really couldn’t be arsed to care.  
John summoned all of his self-control and pulled back to eye him. John sucked in a breath when he saw how debauched Sherlock looked with kiss swollen lips and blown wide pupils.

“Have you ever… done this before?” John eyed Sherlock, watching as his guard shot up at the invasive question.

“Does it matter? I believe I answered that question earlier in the night.” Sherlock turned away now, assuming John would want nothing to do with his inexperience, hurt and rejection coloring his features.

“Hey, hey now. Please look at me.” John’s hand was cupping Sherlock’s chin, guiding his eyes back to his gaze. “It doesn’t matter to me either way, but I want to make sure you don’t feel pressured into doing anything you aren’t ready for yet.”

“John, I’m not going to break.”

“Yes, I know that… but I need to know how far you want this to go.” Sherlock looked away, unable to keep eye contact. “Do you want this?”

“Yes, John. Please.” Sherlock gasped, panicking that John was going to deem this a bad idea and stop. He saw John physically relax, then something dark passed across his face. John arched his eyebrow at Sherlock, mischief playing across his features now that he was reassured Sherlock wanted this… wanted him. He traced a shy fingertip across Sherlock’s cheek.

“Do you want… this?” The finger traced lower, now caressing his clavicle. Sherlock fiercely nodded, which made John’s smirk grow into a grin. His fingertip glided lower, circling Sherlock’s nipple through his silk button up. Sherlock gasped and arched into the touch, causing John to chuckle. “Or… this?” John growled into Sherlock’s ear while simultaneously rolling his hips in time with Sherlock.

“More. Please.”

Just as John started to unbutton Sherlock’s shirt, Ms. Hudson’s kitchen door flew open and the hallway light blazed to life. 

“Ugh, whaa-“ John struggled to find the right words while simultaneously trying to disengage himself from Sherlock and processing that Ms. Hudson had a pistol barrel pointed at the both of them. Immediately she lowered the gun looking apologetic and embarrassed. 

“Oh! So sorry boys! I heard something out here and thought it was a robber. That’s why I had my pistol. I truly am sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.”  
John, embarrassed at being caught snogging in the hall like a couple of teenagers, shifted foot to foot and kept a steady gaze at the floor. “Sorry about that Ms. Hudson… We’ll just be… uhm… going to bed. Goodnight.” John tugged on a mortified looking Sherlock which seemed to be rooted in place until he followed John up the stairs to their flat. 

Once inside John locked the door behind them and toed his shoes off and shrugged out of his coat. John turned around to find Sherlock still rooted in place with his shoes and coat still on, apparently in his mind palace. John peeled the Belstaff off of the lanky detective and bent down to strip him of his shoes. Once he was done John eyed Sherlock skeptically. Maybe he had pushed him too far? 

“Hey, are you okay?” John held Sherlock’s hand, rubbing light circles on his palms. Sherlock seemed to come back then, looking John in the eye hesitantly.

“Mhmm. Yes, of course.” 

“If you don’t want this to go any farther tonight that’s okay. I can make some tea and we can watch some crap telly. Or we can just go to bed. Its fine, either way. It’s all just fine.” John watched Sherlock process this, and then Sherlock looked at him again but blushed and looked away.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong John.”

“Then what do you want? You have to communicate with me for this to work. I need to know what it is you need.” Sherlock huffed, aware that even more blood decided to flow to his face at John’s words.

“I want… I think I’d like more of what we were doing down stairs.” Sherlock felt embarrassed to admit he was more than a little stimulated by thinking about what had just happened in the hallway but he was proud that he earned one of John’s brilliant smiles.

“You mean you’d like me to snog you some more?” Sherlock huffed again at John, but nodded. John, in turn, led Sherlock over to the couch and pushed him down. Sherlock scooted down so that he was laying the long way on the couch, propped up by the arm rest. John grinned and settled in between Sherlock’s legs. More blood flowed to Sherlock’s face when he interpreted John’s suggestive position. 

“We don’t have to do… that tonight. If I go too far let me know, okay?” Sherlock nodded in consent. John smiled and settled back into the crook of Sherlock’s pale neck and proceeded to suck until a dark welt surfaced. Under John’s ministrations Sherlock was a squirming and moaning mess beneath him, occasionally rocking upwards to get friction.

“Mhmm. You. Are. So. Sensitive.” John punctuated the sentence with a trail of kisses leading down to Sherlock’s chest. John slowly unbuttoned Sherlock’s shirt, kissing the newly exposed skin as he went.

“Is this okay?”

“Yes. You too. I want to see you too.” Sherlock panted as he tried to pull John’s jumper over his head. John got the hint and pulled it all the way off and stood up to tug off his and Sherlock’s trousers. Settling back onto the couch, John claimed Sherlock’s mouth again. Working his way back down, John took one of Sherlock’s nipples into his mouth and ran his tongue roughly over it, exciting a moan from Sherlock. Continuing his assault on his nipples, he started running the tip of his tongue around it twice and the licking the bud in a broad strip. After a few minutes Sherlock was panting and moaning, grinding against John’s conveniently placed thigh.

“John, john. Please.” Sherlock sat up slightly, cupping John’s head and leading his back up to eye level.

“What is it love?” Sherlock blushed at this, and bit his lip.

“I want –Can-- Can I suck you?” All of the blood left in John’s body rushed in between his legs and he remembered how achingly hard he was.

“Oh fuck Sherlock. You know you don’t have to right?”

“I want to John. Please.”

“Oh fuck. Yes. Yes.” Sherlock pushed John back into sitting and slithered down on his knees on the floor. Looking down at Sherlock with his ruffled curls and swollen lips, sitting between John’s legs with wide eyes, John could’ve came right then. Sherlock hooked his fingers inside the waist band of John’s pants and pulled them all the way down. He hungrily eyed the throbbing hard member, which had beads of precum at the slit already. Sherlock kissed the tip gently and then started down at John’s knee, peppering kisses and light nips all the way up to the crease of John’s thigh, and then repeated the slow process again, worshiping John’s muscular thighs. Once completed, Sherlock kissed up the shaft and the head. Then starting from the base, Sherlock licked a broad strip to the tip and then took John into his mouth. He started a slow pace of sucking almost all the way down, and then swirling around the head, gagging slightly around John. “Shit Sherlock, you don’t have to go down all the way, just do what is comfortable for you.” John was whimpering above him, so Sherlock looked up through his lashes and hollowed out his cheeks and John almost bucked into Sherlock’s mouth, but was mostly prevented by Sherlock’s heavy arm weighing his hips down. John tried to apologize but Sherlock moaned around his cock and all thoughts were lost except for the single chanting line in his head of “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock”. Sherlock hummed around the shaft, almost causing John to lose it right then and there.

“Sher- Sherlock, please.” John tugged on his dark locks and gingerly brought Sherlock back up onto his lap with a fierce kiss. Johns heart melted when Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes, obviously believing he had done something wrong. “I’m not going to be able to last with that beautiful mouth working like that… And I definitely want this to last”. John could visibly see the tension leave Sherlock’s body and he flushed with delight. John continued to ravish the consulting detective’s mouth.

“You. Are. So. Fucking. Perfect. You. Are. Mine.” John growled, sucking along his neck. Sherlock started to mewl and whimper, frotting against John’s convenient thigh. John shifted to lower Sherlock down onto the couch and swiftly removed Sherlock’s pants. Now that both were sufficiently naked, John lowered himself onto Sherlock and aligned their cocks to gain friction. Slowly John allowed his cock to drag against Sherlock’s, causing them both to moan in unison. John set his slow, maddening pace until both of them were sweating, breathless wrecks. Their pace picked up, turning more desperate. 

“Fuck. Yes Sherlock, right there! Oh fucking hell. You’re so bloody amazing. So. Fucking. Beautiful.” John breathlessly encouraged Sherlock while the latter moaned wantonly with abandon. Thrusting unrelentingly John felt himself tighten, closing in on release. Unwilling to climax first, John snaked a hand between them and began to stroke Sherlock. John felt him tense, “My beautiful Sherlock, come for me” and Sherlock came, screaming John’s name and spurting long ribbons of semen across his belly. John watched as Sherlock came down from his orgasm, kissing along his jaw line to his beautiful mouth. Sherlock opened his eyes and kissed John back passionately. Sherlock bent up to whisper into John’s ear, “I want to help you now.” And then grasped john in hand and started stroking firmly. “Tell me how John” Sherlock sat up now, pushing John back onto his haunches while still stroking.

“Yes, just like that- nghhhh Sherlock” 

Sherlock continued his pace but started twisting at the end which caused John’s eyes to roll back into his head. Soon John began to tremble and twitch, not far off. “John, come for me.” And he did, seeing fireworks. 

Coming to, John opened his eyes to find himself draped across an equally knackered Sherlock. Unable to control his smile, John peppered small, chaste kisses across Sherlock’s chest until he opened his eyes. 

“Mhh. John. That was…” 

“Amazing?” John offered, nuzzling the crook of Sherlock’s neck.

“Yes.” Surprisingly, Sherlock cuddled John closer.

“I never much took you for the cuddling type?” Sherlock scoffed at this but none the less he held John tighter. 

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had. You’re amazing, you know that?” Sherlock didn’t answer John’s question but embarrassedly buried his face in the crook of John’s neck.

John smiled, more content than he had been in years, and drifted off into a satisfied sleep. 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update. To be honest I've been really nervous to write this chapter. This is my first story and definitely my first smut scene. Helpful criticism appreciated! I will be continuing this on at least another chapter. Please comment! Thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was my first fic so I hope you liked it. I have finals next week so hopefully next weekend I'll be able to update!
> 
> Visit my blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sherlockwatson-johnholmes221b


End file.
